Episode 106
|image=106.png |season=1 |episode=6 |prev=Episode 105 |next=Episode 107 }} Episode 106 is the sixth episode of Sims Survivor 1. Reward Challenge This challenge is a matching game. One by one, tribe members race down to the beach and dig, with their hands, for hidden items. They will either find something or they will not. The first tribe to match three items will win reward. The winning tribe will have a meal cooked for them by Chef Amin and will have a hot tub delivered to their camp for the rest of their stay. Winners: Tierra Immunity Challenge Almost identical to the very first challenge of the season, the tribes compete in the same obstacle course race. However, the difference is that in order to complete their turn, they must use the mini golf set provided to putt one ball into the hole. The first tribe to have all of their members complete the course wins Immunity. Winners: Tierra Tribal Council -- Jesse, Lane, Linda, Sarah, Tricia -- Rachel Voting Confessionals Jesse: *RACHEL* You've made life completely miserable since you've been here, for all of us. It will be a huge relief to see you finally walk off this island. Lane: *RACHEL* I feel bad for Aramis, Lucas, and the others at Loser Lodge because they're gonna have to put up with your bullshit for a long time. Bye, bitch. Linda: *RACHEL* I really did not want to write your name down tonight, but I'm already on the outs with the other four, and voting with you would only make it worse. I'm sorry, Rachel. Rachel: *SATAN (Jesse)* I tried protecting you in this game! I was nothing but kind to you! You betrayed my trust and you have proven to me that you are nothing but a lying, despicable, ungrateful pig! You are Satan! You must be obliterated, once and for all! Sarah: *RACHEL* I have never been around someone who sucks the life and energy out of the people around them, as much as you do. You have made camp life hell since we voted Aramis out. It should have been you then, but it's definitely going to be you now. Good riddance. Tricia: *RACHEL* You were very mean to me, and to Lane! Bye! Don't let the door hit your ugly old butt on the way out! Final Words Rachel: I have nothing to say. That entire group betrayed me! First they make the mistake by keeping Lane, who has proven himself to be a manipulator, and now they keep in Jesse, who is even worse! He is an ungrateful man who will go nowhere in life. I had the pathway to the end of this game made for him! All he had to do was obey all of my steps and he would have been there with me! But Lane got to his head. Typical idiotic men. They stick together like leeches and they are afraid of a strong, intelligent woman like myself. I feel sorry for Sarah and Tricia. They are letting these disgusting men use them like objects, and they will regret in the long run! Believe me on that! I was their chance to escape from Jesse and Lane's grasps and become the strong individuals which I believed they could be! I am so mad! How could they not see this?! This pathetic tribe will now fall apart at the merge, and I am sorry that Linda has to be a part of it. She is the only decent person there. Tierra will be winning this game. I am sure of it. I don't know how they made their decisions when voting, but they clearly couldn't have been stupider than getting rid of me!! I want a woman to win this game, so if it can't be Linda, then it should be Shauna! Yes! Shauna! Listen to me! I am trying to look out for your best interest! Team up with Linda! Find a way to make it to the end! Make me proud, ladies! Make me f*cking proud! Category:Survivor 1 Episodes Category:Episodes